Draven (WCSF)
Real Name: Rob Howl Height: 6'8 Weight: 270 Pounds Hometown: Birmingham – England Style of Wrestling: Brawler / Hardcore Age: 25 Finishing Moves . Isolation – He wraps his legs around the back of his opponents neck and pulls their arms behind them, before squeezing his legs, cutting out the oxygen to his opponents brain. In a matter of seconds, his opponent is unconscious. . The TFA (The Final Act) – A variation of the code breaker, but he places his leg across his opponents throat and pulls them down like a code breaker, causes the opponents throat to slam across the bone of Dravens leg bone. ' Signature Moves' - The Panic Driver – A submission move He sits on his opponent back and applys the dragon sleeper, wrenching their neck as far back as it can go. - Dragon Suplex - Crucifix Back Breaker – Positions his opponent in between his legs, before lifting them up and over his back, so that they are in a Razors edge position. He then lifts his opponents arms as high as he can, before dropping to his knees, allowing his opponent to fall and land directly on top of Dravens shoulder. For added effect, he may clutch his opponent while falling and apply pressure when he lands, leading to a possible submission move. ' Other Moves' - Triple Back Suplex, the last being turned into a pinfall. - Spinning back Kick - Double Arm DDT - Tiger Bomb A Impactful Debut The mysterious Draven made his debut in the WCSF when he was given a backstage interview. During the interview, the brash Mike Maverick interrupted, and this led to Draven attacking Maverick at the end of the night after Maverick and rival Anthony Blake had a face off. Draven put Mav in his new submission move, Isolation, forcing Maverick unconscious, and Draven had made an impact on the WCSF on his first night. The following week, Maverick organized Dravens first official match, against Danny Vegas in a Qualifying match for the Battlefield Tournament. Draven picked up the victory, and advanced in the Tournament. Following that, Draven teamed up with Anthony Blake the following week to face Nick Foster and Rage Mishima. Blake pinned Foster in the match, giving Draven his 2nd victory. It was revealed the Mayhem before Battlefield, that Maverick would face Draven in a Battlefield Quarterfinal match at the Pay Per View, and during the show, Draven again attacked Maverick, leading the two to Battlefield. At the PPV, Draven tasted his first loss after falling victim to Mav's Facelift finisher. Following the PPV, Draven continued to gain more experience in the ring, as he defeated fellow rookie Daniel Blackrose on Ascension and then had maybe his toughest test to dare, against the monster Sinistra, where he was forced to submit to the STF, but gained valuable experience in the ring with a former WCSF Rampage Championship holder. The following weeks Draven developed a bit of a personal rivalry with Nathan Hero. Hero was becoming increasingly erratic, and finally snapped, attacking Draven violently backstage and busting him open. Hero took a week off, claiming he needed to sort out some thing. When he came back, he called out Draven to apologize, but after shaking hands, Hero attacked again, leaving Draven laying, leading to a match at Nothing to Lose, where Hero came out on top via pinfall. Category:Wrestlers